Drop-on-demand ink jet printers use thermal energy to produce a vapor bubble in an ink-filled chamber to expel a droplet. A thermal energy generator or heating element, usually a resistor, is located in the chamber on a heater chip near a discharge orifice. A plurality of chambers, each provided with a single heating element, are provided in the printer's printhead. The printhead typically comprises the heater chip and a nozzle plate having a plurality of the discharge orifices formed therein. The printhead forms part of an ink jet print cartridge which also comprises an ink-filled container.
The resistors are individually addressed with an energy pulse to momentarily vaporize the ink and form a bubble which expels an ink droplet. A flexible circuit is used to provide a path for energy pulses to travel from a printer energy supply circuit to the printhead. The flexible circuit includes a substrate portion and a plurality of traces located on the substrate portion. The traces have end sections which extend out from the substrate portion. The extending sections are coupled to bond pads on the printhead. Typically, there is a first row of coupled bond pads and trace sections and an opposing, second row of coupled bond pads and trace sections.
It is known in the art to form a barrier layer over each row of coupled bond pads and extending trace sections. One known process for forming such a barrier layer involves dispensing an encapsulant material onto the coupled bond pads and trace sections using a discharge needle. The final height of the barrier layer relative to the nozzle plate typically is undesirably high. As a result, a paper substrate, which receives the ejected ink droplets, is spaced an increased distance from the printhead orifice plate. Consequently, misdirected ink droplets reach the paper substrate at locations which are spaced a greater distance from their intended contact points than if the paper substrate were located closer to the printhead orifice plate. The excessive height of the barrier layer is further problematic as it makes it more difficult to apply a length of sealing tape to the printhead so as to seal the printhead orifices from ink leakage until the print cartridge is installed for use in a printer. Another potential problem associated with dispensing an encapsulant material with a discharge needle relates to improper location. Dispensing encapsulant in the wrong locations can result in unacceptable product because the encapsulant fails to provide the necessary coverage for the electrical components on the print cartridge.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,698 describes a dual curable encapsulating material used to protect electronic components of an ink jet printhead. The encapsulant is applied to the electrical connections preferably in the form of a bead.
Commonly assigned EP 0 867 293 A3 describes a method of forming a barrier layer over sections in a flexible circuit using an encapsulant material applied from a dispensing needle having an oval discharge orifice.